


Damned and Divine #3 - Creatures That Kissed in Cold Mirrors

by ADPsy



Series: Damned and Divine [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Implied Monster-Mouth Troy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, sex cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADPsy/pseuds/ADPsy
Summary: "Anyway, think I've thought of something we could try tonight. Have you ever watched yourself get fucked before?"Viper shivered a little when he covered her, and the way the bulge in his pants pressed into her a little more firmly, but his question certainly caught her interest. She met his gaze through the mirror, "Other than watching that video ya gifted me with, can't say I have. Thinking I know where you're going with this.""Good," Troy let her hands go to unzip her jacket all the way before he brought his metal arm across the front of her shoulders, bringing her into a standing position with him. He rested his chin on her shoulder while he tugged her tank top upwards, exposing her breasts to their reflections. Viper grinned at him through her mirrored image before pressing a grateful kiss to his temple.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Character(s), Troy Calypso/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Damned and Divine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Damned and Divine #3 - Creatures That Kissed in Cold Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> It's Part 3 time! I thought I'd get to finishing this one since I had some recent inspiration to work on the expanded version of 'lovely'. But since that's gonna be like Part 7, I've got some writing to do in between. Enjoy some more smut, because there's some angst on the horizon ;3.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and Kudos! You all brighten my day, and fuel my writing muse :D

Troy laid upon his large bed, smoothing sheets under his flesh hand as he kept checking the time on one of his monitors. It was only a few minutes until one of his special 'dates', and he was eager for the Viper's second visit to his quarters. He fidgeted a little bit, adjusting the pillows propping up his torso before rearranging the chains around his neck. From there, he took to fixing hair that didn't need fixing.

When she arrived, she'd surely see him, presented in a divine way, on clean sheets and a neat bed; a neat bed eager to be torn apart.

A couple minutes passed by the hour mark, and he tapped his metal fingers against the sheets impatiently. Troy heaved a heavy sigh and craned his neck back to stare at the carved, crowned skull gracing the ornate headboard behind him before he started to admire the other carvings out of boredom, as well as the graffiti on the ceiling.

Was this going to be a no-show? Well, it would be her loss if so; she already sent him the donation. But still, how annoying. He had been looking forward to a good romp in the sheets.

It was fifteen minutes past the hour when the teleporter at the end of the hallway dinged, letting him know someone was on their way. He sat up and quickly rearranged himself, to resume lounging alluringly on his throne of pillows and linen.

Viper stumbled off the pad, waving her hands around and coughing as a cloud of dust followed her. Her dark clothes had been dulled by a layer of dust, and her goggles and a bandana prevented her from being in an even more miserable state. Unfortunately for Troy, she didn't take notice of him at all as she bee-lined for the bathroom attached to the hallway. Troy uttered a forlorn sigh and eventually scooted to the edge of the bed.

There was weather on the horizon when Viper left her shop, and though she did her best to make it to the warehouse as quickly as she could, the dust storm was quicker. Fortunately, she was close when it hit and was able to navigate her way to the building, but it certainly put a bit of a damper on getting straight to business; she felt like she had dust and sand in every exposed crack. Viper peeled off her goggles and bandana, setting them aside on the cluttered countertop. Troy had his hygiene stuff scattered amongst various hair products, but at least the bathroom had a pleasant scent in the air; the lingering smell of steam from a recent shower, and Troy's favourite soap. She grabbed a clean cloth from a drawer, wetting it to wash the dust from her face, neck, and hair while being careful to not smear the black make-up around her eyes.

"Well now, it looks like we're having some weather out there."

Troy stood in the doorway, arms pressed against the frame as he leaned inwards.

"Yup. A storm beat me to the building. It was pretty brutal," Viper said as she leaned over the sink, wiping her neck and chest down.

"Oh, those Pandoran storms," Troy replied as he let his eyes roam over her figure, likely replaying scenarios from the first time they got together - and how could he forget the treat he got after personally delivering the memory stick to her. Still, he couldn't help but give her tail a cautious looking over; last time, she tricked him. But she also let him fuck her in her shop without incident, so he was unsure how to proceed with the disarming process. He supposed an inspection was in order.

He strode into the bathroom to stand behind the redhead, grabbing her by the waist, and boldly pressing his hips against her backside while she washed. Viper was receptive to the contact and uttered an approving 'mmm.' Troy then leaned over her to casually inspect behind her ears; the injectors were empty.

"Fangs have been disarmed," she assured him, rolling her hips back against his. She felt a warm hand slip up under her coat and shirt, and over her exposed, metal spine. "Left my knives at home, too."

Troy's hand shifted to where the tail attached to her spine, running it over its length as he practically purred at the way she was grinding back against him. "And this?" he asked before his fist closed over the end of it.

"Armed and ready to sting," she glanced over her shoulder at him, "if ya give me reason to." Viper let her gaze linger on him as Troy contemplated the revelation; honestly, he wasn't surprised.

"Fair enough," he uttered, releasing her tail so he could roughly grab her hips again, pressing himself more forcefully against her ass as if in punishment for her defiance. Viper was caught off guard by the rough thrust, but steadied herself and gasped softly in delight. Troy bit his lower lip as he ground against her just right, and sighed, "Glad y'made it though. I've been looking forward to this. Did you bring some goodies with you? Maybe some... fruit?" a man could hope.

Viper arched her back under him, unbothered by his actions. His eagerness only fueled her own lust; she was paying for this visit for one thing only, and she didn't leave her place without her horny dial turned up. Viper set the cloth aside, and matched the rhythm of his grinding.

"Ya know the Fruit ain't easy to find. Besides, if I brought it to every one of these things, those would be some high expectations to reach when we're forced to go without.  
Unless ya start taking Engorge to keep that dick of yours prepared for insane fuck sessions," she teased.

Troy attempted to pout, but it was hard with the delightful friction happening against his erection right now.

"I don't need that shit. But fine. I'm good with doing some sessions without something to fuel us along," the God-King fully draped himself over her back, hands closing over her own upon the countertop. Troy then peered at their reflection in the large mirror in front of them, "Anyway, think I've thought of something we could try tonight. Have you ever watched yourself get fucked before?"

Viper shivered a little when he covered her, and the way the bulge in his pants pressed into her a little more firmly, but his question certainly caught her interest. She met his gaze through the mirror, "Other than watching that video ya gifted me with, can't say I have. Thinking I know where you're going with this."

"Good," Troy let her hands go to unzip her jacket all the way before he brought his metal arm across the front of her shoulders, bringing her into a standing position with him. He rested his chin on her shoulder while he tugged her tank top upwards, exposing her breasts to their reflections. Viper grinned at him through her mirrored image before pressing a grateful kiss to his temple when he cupped one with his flesh hand, giving it a squeeze before he pinched and rolled the pierced nipple between his thumb and finger.

Lips suckled and kissed the tender skin of her neck as his hand shifted over to give some attention to the other side of her chest. Viper breathed heavily, watching through one eye as Troy added kindling to that inner, lusty fire.

Clothes were unceremoniously shed onto the floor as they took to undressing themselves for their reflections. Piece by piece, they unwrapped each other like a presented gift. Viper reached up to undo the last of Troy's accessories: his leather collars. Troy regarded her hands with a degree of uncertainty, and yet he was curious. The collars were removed in the end, and wasn't disappointed when her mouth closed over his throat, caressing the curve with her split tongue before sharp fangs pulled across tender skin.

"O-oh," he was worried, but all kinds of turned on to have his neck exposed to her attentions. Troy turned his attention to the mirror as she kissed her way downwards, scattering tender pecks across his chest before she treated his nipples to the same focused attention as his neck. "F-fuck..."

Troy turned her so she was facing the mirror again. Viper leaned back against him, feeling his hard cock pressing against her rump while he repaid her lip service with some of his own, gracing her with some welcome attention to the back of her neck. Viper reached back, fingers pulling against his backside as she shifted her hips, letting his erection nestle nicely in the crack of her ass, rolling her hips against him. Troy groaned against her neck and nipped her softly, ever aware of the snakes that marked her skin there. He reached forward to cup her cunt, fingers running over the patch of soft, red hair before they probed deeper into her folds to steal some of the slickness there. His fingers then began to glide around her clit in a teasing manner, and Viper moaned, desperate for his fingers to massage her clit instead. She watched it all in the mirror, but the view was slightly obscured by the counter. After a moment of thought, she lifted one hand to settle over the back of his neck, and the other grabbed his arm for balance. She lifted a leg onto the counter, giving them both a great view of her glistening flesh.

"Oh ho-ho, nice," he uttered with delight at the new view. He gave her a neck a firmer, more excited nip and uttered, "Such a sweet pussy," before he continued to stroke her, giving the woman what she wanted.

Viper hissed a 'yes' in approval as his fingers rolled over her swollen clit for a few blissful moments until Troy removed his hand, and shifted it behind her instead. He sunk a couple of fingers into her welcoming heat, all the way to the knuckle before he added a third. Viper sucked in a deep breath, and shivered a little; the sensation of fingers filling her was certainly welcome, but the visual to go along with it? It was even better. She couldn't tear her eyes away as his fingers moved in and out of her.

"Ahh, fuck yes," she moaned, sinking her blunt nails into the back of Troy's neck while the other left his arm to fondle her own breast instead. They were both transfixed on the show as Troy fucked her with his fingers. She hissed at him for more, and he provided, shifting his hand back to the front not only to let his fingers curl inward, but to let the palm of his hand press against her clit with each thrust. Viper mouthed and licked at the tender skin under his chin, keeping one eye on everything, especially when the little jabs of pleasure intensified. She whimpered she was close, to not stop. The knot in her belly soon let go as he gave her what she wanted, and stars exploded into her vision as she came. Moans laced her lusty panting as she squeezed his fingers hard, pleasure radiating from her loins to her limbs. Viper greedily ground against his hand until the last of her orgasm ebbed away, leaving only twitching muscles. She sagged forward, legs trembling from the aftershocks, but Troy supported her with his metal arm, and his lips found the back of her neck again, tracing the serpents crossing over each other while he watched her come from his efforts.

Watching all that on top of doing it only made his desire to take her grow, and he slowly rubbed his dripping cock against her inner thigh, eager to shove it someplace warmer.

Viper reached down to stroke the head of his erection, both to give it some attention, as well as keep him from slipping it elsewhere; it was her turn to give them a show to watch, and it didn't involve what he had in mind.

"Sit," she commanded, patting the counter, and Troy wasted little time asking questions. He pushed some bottles to the side, and sat at one of the far ends of the vanity, leaning against the wall adjacent to the mirror. Viper climbed up onto the counter once he got comfortable and settled herself on her stomach; the cool surface felt nice against her flushed skin. Teasing kisses were placed upon his inner thighs, suckling to leave her mark upon one, and nipping to mark the other. Troy winced with delight, then groaned and laughed with approval when she started to lick and suck on his balls. Viper glanced towards the mirror as she did so, her attention lingering on his sack as she enjoyed the sight and sensation of them in her mouth. However, she couldn't ignore his erection forever. Viper dragged her tongue upwards from the base of it, greedily lapping up the pre that had leaked down his shaft. When she got to the source, she suckled on the head of his cock, while her tongue gave him a good polishing.

Troy's left hand passed over her tied back hair before it curled around the base of her ponytail, desiring something to grab onto while she spoiled him. Then, she sunk her mouth over his cock, easing over his girth as far as she comfortably could before she pulled back and went down again, bobbing her head upon him. She let the saliva flow freely, slicking his erection before she got one hand in on the action, to grip over the area she couldn't get into her mouth...unless she really tried. It was hard to watch him from her current angle, but thanks to the reflection, she could see his expression of ecstasy as she sucked him.

"Hey... I'm getting close," he warned after a few minutes of cock worship passed; but Viper kept going, bobbing, caressing, and even adjusting her position for the grand finale. She wasn't going to stop, was she? Troy watched through one eye as she kept going, and kept watching him through the mirror. There was a mischievous glint in her eye before she readjusted her jaw and greedily took him into her throat.

"O-oh shit," she did this the first time, but now he had two different views to admire in real-time. He swallowed hard when her nose nestled against his pubes for a few seconds, then pulled back, moaning once there was no longer a cock in her throat.

Viper's hand curled around his shaft again, pumping while her lips suckled the sensitive tip and underside; his gasping moans were music to her ears, and soon enough, he doubled over, and gave her what she was after. Troy's grip on her hair tightened, and he gasped and swore with pleasure as he filled her mouth with his release. Viper didn't waste a drop, and when he was done, she pulled back with a pop and smiled up at him. He watched her swallow before she kissed her way up his torso, tracing her tongue over tattoos along the way until their mouths pressed together with an unrestrained eagerness. Troy could feel his wet erection deflating in his lap, but the heated kiss only made him more eager to fuck her. Unless his body betrayed him, Troy knew it wouldn't take long for his cock to stand again.

Troy pulled back from the kiss to look her over, "Wow, so... Did you leave your attitude at home today? It doesn't seem very 'you' to worship my cock, and take an offering at the same time. What happened to that Devil I know," he teased.

Viper leaned back, and sat up taller, almost like a snake rearing up to strike. "A girl ain't allowed to suck on a fat dick, and get a mouth full of cum now? Sorry, Troy, that wasn't me worshipping that delicious dick of yours. That was me being a greedy bitch."  
"Heh, well... Last time you sucked my dick, you hopped on for a ride before I was done, then y'started doing your little... orgasm denial experiment. I mean, don't get me wrong, it turned out pretty good in the end."

"Ah, well... I like to keep things..." she dug her nails into his sides, and dragged them downwards, leaving angry red lines in their wake; Troy sucked in a breath and peered at her through squinted eyes, until he found a tail wrapping itself snugly around his bare neck. "...spontaneous and unpredictable while getting my money's worth of fun. And some days, that idea of fun might be sucking ya off. And some days, it might involve my pussy doing the sucking. Really, though, I am the one paying _you_, after all. I should be demanding my satisfaction over yours."

How cute, she thought she could make demands of him? "Heh, well..." Troy was silenced by a tit being pressed against his lips.

Okay, he couldn't complain about this.

Viper grabbed him by the hair and thrust her chest against his mouth, her hardened nipple begging for some lip action. Troy was more than happy to place his mouth over the pierced nub, sucking and teasing it. He looked up at her, then at their reflection in the mirror, letting his hands run up the back of her thighs until both metal and flesh cupped just under her sweet ass.

Viper hissed in pleasure as his tongue and teeth teased her just right, and he needed no coaxing to switch sides. Troy pulled back for a brief moment, and remarked,"You're hard to scar," after he took note there was no evidence of the bite he left her on their first play date.

"Takes a few tries."

"Ah," that sounded like a hint for sure. His mouth closed back over her chest, soon followed by teeth, but the bite he left her would bruise at best; the moment just didn't seem right, though in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him to punish her for her defiance. Troy ignored it in favour of continuing to tease her nipple, while flesh fingers slipped between her legs, and teased her 'forbidden entrance'. Viper didn't stop him, but the grip on his hair tightened.

"Keep dreaming," she commented, "I don't feel like being split in two by the beast between your legs."

Oh, she was full of shit, but he took the compliment nonetheless. "Well, y'don't start with dicks of my stature. We can start smaller... if you're interested."

Viper pulled back to regard him with narrowed eyes, and he could tell she was thinking; the comment to come was too delayed for her not to be pondering his offer. "Not today."

Troy pouted, "The ultimate sin, and the Devil doesn't want to partake? I'm disappointed," Troy felt that tail tighten around his neck, but he only sneered in response.

"This Devil possesses a perfectly good cock warmer. Hot, wet, and capable of taking ya balls deep, so I don't see the point of going for a less receptive hole," she grabbed him by the chin. "Anyway, the only asshole that's gonna get pounded on my time is yours, if I decide to bring my toys over for a visit one of these days."

Troy felt a surge of arousal claw through him, and he couldn't help but utter a delighted groan at the thought of Viper riding him in a different way.

"It's more about trying new things. But if y'wanted to fuck me differently, I've got toys..." he offered, hopeful.

"I'd be surprised if ya didn't. But they ain't my toys."

"Yeah, but they'll get the job done for now."

"My cock's special, and I ain't gonna substitute it with something else," she said as she pressed a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up at her; she smiled, "Ya can wait until next month... if ya behave."

Troy scoffed, "If I behave? Do you forget whose party you're attend-oof," metal clinked against tile as she roughly shoved him back against the wall by the shoulders. Her grip was tight on his flesh shoulder; the other he couldn't feel. Then her tail began to tighten a little more around his neck, bordering on uncomfortable. Troy grunted and peered up at her, his fingers hooking between his neck and her tail.

"Ya don't need to be reminding me, your majesty," she sneered the title before she bent down, dragging her forked tongue across his frown. "I know very well where I am. I'm sitting in the lap of the God-King, waiting for his cock to wake up so I can ride it. Hard."

Troy moaned softly at the thought and felt life stir between his legs, especially when she shifted to straddle one of his thighs, dragging her wet sex against the taut muscle. The surge of desire was hard to ignore, and he dipped his hand between his legs, stroking his cock firmly to coax it to stand a little more quicker.

Soft gasps and moans escaped their lips as they worked up their arousal; Troy uttered a sharper groan when Viper decided to lend him a hand, by closing her fingers and thumbs over his nipples, pinching and stroking the sensitive skin.

When Troy was ready, he gently pulled her other leg over his own so she was straddling him properly. Viper settled herself comfortably against the man, and rolled her hips back. His erection nestled itself against her folds, gliding against her as she moved and shared some of her arousal with him. Once satisfied, she shifted her hips, catching the head of his cock with her entrance. Viper sunk herself slowly over his girthy cock, gasping sharply as the gentle swell stretched her.

Troy loved that reaction, and chuckled quietly post-groan. He wouldn't lie, she had a good mouth, but he was weak for her pussy; there were less sharp, pointy bits to worry about, and it hugged the beast, as she dubbed it, between his legs just right.

Viper released his neck with her tail, so she could bury her face against the crook of his neck as she eased herself down, panting against him as that first, aching penetration felt like it was hitting every hidden spot inside her. Troy's flesh arm curled over her lower back, enjoying the slow burn sensation of sinking into her heat. Lips nestled against her own neck, dotting kisses along the tense muscle leading to her shoulder.

She eased up off him a couple of times before her insides were ready to take him to the hilt. Both of them gasped when their pelvises finally met, and Viper slowly ground herself against him, lifting her head from his shoulder. She looked towards the mirror as her hips worked circles around the cock within.

Viper then draped her arms over his shoulders, steadying herself. She lifted her hips off him, almost all the way before settling back down, repeating the motion. For a moment, their reflections didn't matter; icy blue eyes locked with bright green ones as her hips ground against his before she lifted herself once again. Each descent became a little rougher than the last, to the point that eye contact was dropped in favour of deep, lusty kisses.

Her arms curled behind his neck, fingers gently tangling in the wires attached to the base of his skull and spinal implant, and Troy's hands gripped her hips, encouraging her rough riding as guttural noises of pleasure became muffled against their embrace. She could feel him tense under her as his moans became more frequent, more desperate. She didn't want to stop, but she didn't want this to end so soon either.

It was damn near agonizing to lift herself too much, freeing his erection. Troy whined and tried to guide himself back into her, but she rose too high. Viper pressed desperate little kisses to his lips, murmuring, "Not yet..."

They took a breather to let nerves calm, and she carefully rested her cheek against his metal-covered shoulder, peering at herself past the large spikes on his metal arm. There she was, all flushed and sweaty, returning the God-King's embrace like some clingy acolyte. She regarded herself for a long moment while Troy appeared to be enjoying the contact.

She was one of many; someone so desperate for his flesh they'd sacrifice something, be it money, or even their lives. It felt good to be wanted. None of them regarded him as a freak, not even his defiant Devil; meaningless vessels for his pleasure, to praise and worship him; to hold him when he allowed it, and keep him warm while they rested.

And make him forget just how touch-starved he was.

It was nice. Until Viper suddenly pushed herself away from him, locking eyes with him. She looked unsettled, but he missed her silently snarl at the woman in the mirror who was just as touch-starved as he was.

"Ya rested enough? Or are ya gonna blow your load the second ya get back in me?"

Troy regarded her curiously, "Uhh, yeah. I should be good now."

"Good."

Viper guided his cock back into her, but instead of clinging to him again, she leaned back, grabbing his lower legs for balance. The bathroom counter top wasn't the greatest surface to pull off this position, but she made it work by letting her one leg hang down, groping with her toes for that open drawer to steady herself better. There wasn't much to watch in the mirror, but that was fine by him; he had a front row seat.

Troy pressed his back against the wall behind him, admiring the sight of his cock slipping in and out of her while she rolled her hips against him. It was picture-perfect, and it gave him an idea. He touched a hand to the cam-bot holster on his shoulder.  
"Do you mind if I get Chat Bot in on this?"

Viper paused, "Depends. Ya gonna give me a cut of the donations?"

"We could work something out," he said noncommittally.

That sounded like a no, but Viper was only half serious about getting paid, anyway. Regardless, the idea of getting filmed fucking the God-King gave her a thrill, and she was all for that.  
"Keep my face outta it, and we got a deal."

Troy grinned, and the cam-bot whirred to life and floated between them. Troy grabbed the camera by one of its fins to face him before he went live.

"Hey Superfans, it's your boy.... Troy! Coming to you from.... from my bathroom," those who tuned in saw a flush-faced God-King that was having a hard time stringing together a full sentence; but only a special group had access to these kind of ECHOstreams.  
Troy's eyes peered around the screen to the woman currently riding his cock; Viper started rolling her hips against him a little harder than before, and she grinned wickedly at him.

"Ah, com'on, give them a few minutes to start tuning in," Troy murmured before he resumed addressing the viewers. From the other room, the faint pings of stream alerts could be heard as people started tuning in and hitting the like button at the sight of Troy. "Anyway, broadcasting live, from my bathroom, with a special guest. She's a bit shy, s-OH.." Troy looked down at the toes pinching at his nipple, then shot her another look around the camera, "so.. this won't be my usual special guest spotlight, but..." Troy turned the bot around to focus on their conjoined junk, "that just means we get to focus on some hot close-ups tonight!

Say hi to the viewers, babe."

Viper stuck her hand into the shot, but rather than wave, she gave them all the middle finger; the pings from the other room started to become more frequent. Viper was glad they were in the bathroom, and not the main den because that noise would drive her nuts.

Troy spun the cam-bot to face him, careful with how he did so so Viper was only in the shot as much as she wanted to be, and that he didn't face the bot towards the mirror.

"Y'all wanna see more of that? Better start smashing that like button! And start sending in those donations. You $5 and up folk will get to decide how I finish in her, all right? So let's get that cash flowing, and those likes dinging! 200, and I'll give you another teaser. 'Til then, you get to look at your God's lovely face."

Viper watched the show from where she lounged, and even rolled her eyes at how he encouraged donations. And what was with the 'babe' thing? Regardless, part of the show seemed to be his sex faces, so she started sliding herself up and down that fat cock of his, basking in the sensations of it dragging across her sweet spot; that was the sensation she sought when choosing this position, and it was certainly enough to make her tune out the pings and cha-chings from the other room. Until a new noise blared, louder than the others; a short fanfare announced the 200 likes goal was reached. Viper figured he must've had these goals pre-programmed.

Sure enough, Troy faced the camera back around again, letting Chat Bot give the viewers a great view complete with audio.

"I knew I could count on my horny fans. Go on, have a look, and a listen. Now this is some good pussy."

Viper voluntarily squeezed him as she pulled back, and thrust forward hard, inciting a moan out of both of them, and them some as she repeated the action. Troy let them watch for about a minute.

"W-want more? ah shit... Y'all know the drill. 500 likes, and y'all get to see my impressive cock get swallowed by that sweet cunt... fuck," he bit his lip, and rolled his head back against the tiles. "Y'better hurry, though... she's an eager lady."

The pings and cha-chings continued, soon followed by another victorious blare; 500 likes were reached in no time.

Viper was eager, he wasn't lying. The steady rhythm was getting her closer to her own goal, that was for sure, and she continued to chase after it regardless of whether or not the viewers could keep up with Troy's demands. She barely noticed when he flipped Chat Bot around for 500 likes, or took note of the new announced goal of 1000 when their sneak peek was over.

She might've underestimated his viewership if she had been paying attention; but she was more focused on herself, and the finish line she was quickly nearing. Her chest heaved with the effort and eagerness; the excitement, and the slow burn of pleasure each time his erection ground across that nerve-rich spot.

"1000! Man, you guys know how to please your God-King," Troy spun the cam-bot around to film again. "Keep those likes coming, people, if you wanna see that sweet conclusion."

Troy was having a harder time addressing his audience as the sex intensified, but they didn't mind. They were here for the show, and to hear their King moan and groan as his anonymous cunt fucked him. Troy focused Chat Bot on where it needed to be, but Viper's expression and desperate panting certainly captured his attention. It was a pity she didn't want to be filmed fully. He certainly loved his front row show, but watching his lovers in the throes of ecstasy as they fucked him? Well, that might even be better.  
Troy passed the camera to his metal hand, and let his flesh hand slip over her inner thigh before dragging his nails across her flesh. He enticed a sharp, pleasureful gasp out of her before he noticed how swollen and eager for attention her clit was. Troy focused the camera in a bit closer.

"Hoo-boy, look how fucking turned on I make her. Have you ever seen a clit looking so needy?" he groaned before he brushed his thumb across it. Viper was so focused on the deeper sensations, that the moment his thumb connected with her clit, and sent sparks of pleasure through her, she cried out unexpectedly. It triggered something, and she rode him harder and faster, adding the light slap of skin on skin to the lewd audio being broadcast to faceless viewers.

"Again," she breathed, and Troy delivered; his thumb brushed against her again.

Words devolved into vocalizations of pleasure as Troy felt that inner pressure make itself known. It was a quick build up thanks to how hard she was fucking him, and then there was the release. Troy groaned, swore, and twitched, and the camera shook with him. Another build up, quicker this time, as he filled her with another shot of cum, and then another.

Viper pretty much came with him, thanks to his helpful thumb. Her thrusts became rougher, more desperate as she ground against him, a slave to her orgasm. Her voice matched his, and she yelled and swore as her insides hugged him tight, and her legs quivered with the sensations coursing through her.

For a moment, the feed was an off-centered shot of twitching bodies and sexes, and labored breathing until Troy turned the camera back on him.

"Ah, sorry, Superfans, if y'all voted for a pearl necklace on that pretty pussy, but this Superfan," he lifted a hand into the shot, to point in Viper's general direction, "wanted to be anointed with the King's godseed, and who am I to deny a follower such a gift," he winked at the viewers, and exhaled loudly, satisfied. "Woo, nothing like a good fuck to make you feel alive, am I right?

Hey babe, show the fans the gift I gave you," he said, facing the camera to where they were still joined.

"What?"

"Y'know. Push it out," he whispered.

Viper squinted at Troy and curled her upper lip, taken aback by that request.

"Ya owe me a favour for this," she muttered off camera, and laid on the counter. With a shift of her hips, Troy's cock popped free, and Troy moved himself out of the way to focus on the money shot; Viper pushed out the load he left in her, and Troy snickered; it was hard to ignore the increase in 'cha-ching' noises from the other room.

"Hell yeah, how's that for a messy finish to finish this special, spontaneous stream tonight. Thanks for tuning in, Superfans, and showing how much you love your gods.

Remember, stay bloodthirsty."

He ending the stream, and released Chat Bot; the camera lazily floated from his hands and settled back into his shoulder.

"Well, that sure was something. _Babe_," she sneered the term.

"Heh. I was just improvising. I couldn't think of anything else to call you, since y'wanted to be anonymous and all. Well, as anonymous as your tattoos will letcha be."

"I don't care if anyone recognizes me. It'll just make for interested shop chatter later. I just ain't keen to have my face in one of your sex videos. Public sex videos," she added after a moment.

"A-ha," Troy pushed himself forward, and leaned over her, craning his neck downwards to settle a kiss on her waiting lips. "So...do you have some more energy in you? Or have I worn out the Devil."

"Depends. Ya gonna repay that favour now?"

"Gods don't owe favours," he kissed her again.

She kissed him back, "Huh, that's too bad. Your 'babe' was hoping for a good pussy-licking before getting bent over that lounge chair's arm and being fucked into next week," she nodded towards the other room.

"See, that's not really a favour. That's just sustaining a god, keeping him happy so he doesn't get bored and smite the villagers."

"Ahh, so that's how that works, eh? Guess I'll sacrifice myself tonight for the villagers' sake."

Troy snickered, and left one last lingering kiss on her lips before he slid off the counter and made his way into the next room. Viper followed after him. She made herself comfortable on the immaculate bed, having a well-deserved breather while Troy checked out the end results of the quick stream.

"Oh yeah, we ended with over 4000 likes on that thing, and... a fuck ton of donations. Y'sure you don't wanna be a proper special guest, Viper? I think the viewers like you."

Viper was busy watching his swaying, naked backside while he was bent over the keyboard and mouse. She lifted her brows, contemplating his offer, as well as those numbers.

"Pretty sure they like watching ya more than whoever your guest is. You're the superstar after all. Besides, I'm sure. I ain't getting nothing out of this."

"I said we could work something out."

Viper laughed, "I'm sure we can," she uttered sarcastically. "Anyway, this pussy ain't gonna eat itself," she said, slapping her inner thighs and spreading her legs upon the bed.

Troy rolled his eyes playfully, and eventually walked around to the end of the bed to climb on, and head straight for the feast awaiting him. His lips settled soft kisses along the more sensitive areas of her thighs before his actions became a little more hungry, and a little more possessive as he suckled and nipped, leaving temporary marks behind. Viper moaned and squirmed under his attentions, almost impatiently as his lips grazed over her hips, her stomach, and everything else he could get his mouth around that wasn't the prize between her legs.

Just when she thought she might go mad with the teasing, he started to kiss the lips not on her face, suckling softly on her flesh before his tongue probed deep, like it was looking for a taste of himself within her. Viper arched her back off the bed, and hands quickly became tangled in his hair as he tasted her intimately - more intimately than their first time. The man had a longer tongue than she realized, and it caught her off guard.

He lavished her with attention as he got his fill of her, his body reacting to having his face buried in her scent. The combined efforts of fingers and tongue got the Devil to sing beautifully for him; he basked in her moaned praise and the way she writhed under his actions.

Troy gave her a moment to recover from the tongue thrashing before he took her by the arm and pulled her from the bed. She knew what was coming next; it was her request after all. He roughly bent the snake over the arm of the gothic lounge chair, pushing her face into the plush seat after his metal hand closed over the back of her neck.

His cock was positioned at her entrance, and with one rough thrust, he hilted himself into her. Viper cried out and swore, but then chuckled with delight; she needed this. Her mirth was cut off by Troy's hard thrusts against her backside, and replaced by bliss as his free hand gripped her hip hard with a bruising grip. Each re-entry got her gasping and crying out sweetly, to his ears. He eventually released her neck to have both hands on her hips, and Viper raised herself up on her hands, pushing back against him, her hips smacking against his.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a rhythm they could keep up forever. Troy's grip shifted around her waist as he leaned over her, his face buried against the back of her neck and shoulder as desperate little moans escaped him.

"Mark me," she beckoned of him, and Troy groaned with delight in response. He mouthed her neck, golden teeth grazing over skin until he found the 'safe spot' on her shoulder to clamp down on. Canines punctured skin when he tensed his jaw, and she cried out, and started to squeeze him as her body let her have another taste of intense pleasure. Troy held on tight until his own intense orgasm had him growling against her, hips twitching with each burst of pleasure as he emptied whatever he had left in her.

He released her when pleasure turned into exhaustion, and contented himself with staying joined to her, resting against her as the arm of the lounge chair supported them both.

"We're even now," she murmured, casting a contented smile over her shoulder.

"You assume there was a debt to pay."

"Ain't assuming nothing. I know for a fact."

"That's cute."

Troy's grip around her waist tightened, and he awkwardly shuffled backwards with her towards the bed, flopping back with her in his arms onto the more supportive surface. Sadly, the impact knocked his limp cock from her warmth, but the warm body against him was just as good.

Viper basked in the afterglow where she was, too lazy to move, and maybe even daring to let herself enjoy the embrace. But reality was a bitch, and quickly cleared the lusty fog clouding her brain. Even though Troy was the one clinging to her this time, her mind screamed 'nope', and she tried to roll off him.

"Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Troy asked, his grip tightening to keep her in place. Viper hissed in annoyance.

"To clean up. It's getting late."

"That's a lame fucking answer. Stay. You're keeping me warm," he uttered lazily, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck.

Viper grimaced at the graffiti eye staring down at them, and tried to pry his flesh hand away to escape his grip, but he fought against her.

"It wasn't a suggestion," he murmured near her ear before he sharply bit down on her marked shoulder, canines threatening to break skin again. Viper tensed, and sucked in a breath, then shivered a little when his tongue dragged across the bleeding punctures.

"Besides, y'know what these Pandoran storms are like. It's probably still raging out there. Do you really wanna go back out in that?"

He did have a point. "No, can't say I do." Viper uttered a defeated sigh.

"Geeze, y'don't have to sound so excited. My followers would kill for a chance to warm their God."

"And ya forget, I ain't one of your mindless followers. I like to fuck and run and avoid these awkward moments."

"Pffft, awkward? Ha. Well, I'm enjoying myself at least. So, how do I make the Devil enjoy it?"

"Ya can start by putting your arms against your sides."

"Hah, nope. I'm not dumb. How about..." he mouthed the back of her neck, letting golden teeth graze the area softly. Troy worked his way along the curve of her unmarked shoulder, where his bites became less gentle now that there were no tattoos to worry about. Viper couldn't lie, she could stand the cuddling if he was going to chew on her like this. Stubbornly, however, she scowled at the ceiling until he coaxed a soft moan out her.

Fuck.

"There we go," Troy chuckled triumphantly before he rolled over, keeping her in his grip to pin her between himself and the bed. The sensation of being pinned had her loins and face flooding with a heat. Troy continued to grace her naked back with cruel little kisses punctuated with bites. After a moment, he worked his way down, effectively freeing her from his grip, but keeping her trapped as he left his marks on her back. Viper pressed her face against the sheets, inhaling the clean scent as moans were muffled against them.

She whimpered when his lips teased along sensitive skin, where her spinal implant was grafted into her body, then arched a little when his teeth sunk into the curve of her ass.

"Fuck me," she exclaimed in response. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say as an expression of surprised delight, but...she wouldn't turn down the literal meaning either.

Troy laughed, "Soon, Viper, soon."

And then he was spreading her, pressing his face into her backside for another taste. Though Troy was after her cunt, Viper quickly lifted her head when his tongue dragged across the tight ring of muscle in the process of licking her from front to back. She glanced back, "Watch that tongue of yours."

She couldn't see his expression, but the snicker told her enough.

When he had his fill, he slid his body atop hers again, pinning her under his weight while dipping his hips against her backside, his hardened cock probing for access. Viper lifted her hips enough, and his erection easily slid back into her warmth.  
By Troy's lead, the sex was slow, savouring the feelings of the drawn-out session. It was certainly a sexy way to kill some time versus the quick fucks that dominated their play dates so far. At one point, Viper closed her legs, tightening her entrance and driving them both a little lust-mad in the process.

They rested to stave off creeping orgasms, but Troy's body screamed for release after too long. He readjusted his stance, hooking his feet behind her knees to forcefully spread her legs wide. Viper was ever close to the edge as well, and without a resting period, his intensified thrusts made her come hard. She yelled her pleasure as his cock ground another orgasm out of her before she buried her face in the sheets, her whole body trembling beneath the King.  
Troy arched against her to get in a few deep pumps before his orgasm hit him hard. His hips jerked against her, and all he could utter was a surprised, shuddering gasp as his mouth hung open. He collapsed back on her when the pleasure subsided, and stared into the distance.

That was a good one.

They were both spent, and Viper was too exhausted to kick Troy off of her; but Troy was too exhausted, himself, to re-enter cuddle mode. When breaths were caught, they peeled away from each other, and re-fueled with a strong cup of coffee, a reheated pizza, and a couple beers.

Outside, the storm continued to rage on, and inside, they tried to resume their game, but their lust-lit fires were snuffed out by their last session, and over-filled bellies. The tv was turned on instead, and Viper shared a joint with Troy as they looked for something to watch that would hold their attention for a while.

The storm eventually faded, and so did Troy. The hit of weed did Troy's consciousness no favours, and he nodded off half way through an 'Xtreme Fails!' program. When she noticed, Viper got dressed and slipped away into the night.


End file.
